The Devil Made Me Do It
The Devil Made Me Do It is episode nineteen in season five of Full House. It aired on February 18, 1992. Opening Teaser While D.J. is doing her homework on her computer in her room, she is interrupted by Michelle, who asks her to guess what time it is, to which D.J replies, "4:30?" With her cassette player and microphone in hand, she declares "No, it's time for The Michelle Show!" (pretending to be a talk show host). She makes D.J. one of her "guests" and wants her to do an impression. D.J. plays along so that Michelle will let her get back to her homework. D.J. tries to sound like George Washington, despite the fact that no one knows what he sounded like. But, Michelle was amazed by it, and that ended her "show". Synopsis Teddy and Michelle pay a visit to Jesse's studio, where he entertains them with his musical equipment. He also tells them that they are not allowed to touch his musical instruments or any of his other equipment while he is not in the studio. Upstairs, Danny's sister and Joey's girlfriend Wendy pays a visit. As he anxiously awaits her arrival to go bike riding with her, he serenades Danny with show tunes (see Trivia). Prior to her arrival, Joey tells Wendy how much he has been working out (see Quotes). When he shows her his bike, she's surprised that it has the "banana seat" for kids. Michelle goes down to the empty studio. She starts to play with Jesse's equipment when she gets a visit from her s ("good" vs. "evil"). "Good Michelle" says that she is shocked that the real deal would do such a thing, and she should know better to follow the rules. Then, "Bad Michelle" suggests that it is okay to break the rules as long as she does not get caught. Unfortunately, she does get caught, leading "good" to ask herself where she went wrong and why she did not stop the real deal while she had a chance. Danny comes down to see what all the commotion's about. Jesse tells Danny what Michelle did, so Danny decides that her fun is over and grounds Michelle for the day, with no TV. She remarks to Jesse that she thought she was his "little Munchkin" but she was wrong. She hopes that he is happy with what he's done to her, because she certainly is not, as Danny leads her out. In her bedroom, Michelle is paid a second visit by her "consciences", with "good" hoping that her being told on by Jesse and subsequent grounding by Danny teaches her a lesson (or two) that she hopes Michelle has either learned or will eventually learn. Michelle blames "evil" for getting her in trouble, but "evil" denies this, and blames "Uncle Tattletale". Michelle just wants them to kiss and make up and get her back on the right track. However, despite "good" telling the real deal to be a good girl and that what she is about to do is a "big, big mistake", and "evil" telling "good" to "get a life" and even taunting her in a singsong voice and showing her how low she will go—both physically and literally—to get the real deal in trouble again, "evil" prevails over "good" yet again; per "evil"'s advice that Jesse will never squeal on her again, and bringing a gasp to "good"'s face, the real deal is still angry about Jesse telling on her and Danny grounding her that she packs her little suitcase and runs away to Teddy's house (see Quotes). In the kitchen, Jesse tapes Becky feeding the twins. When Danny comes downstairs saying he can't find Michelle anywhere, even after checking the entire house from top to bottom and left to right, Becky is just as shocked as the guys. Jesse checks the front and Danny the back, when suddenly, they get a phone call from Henry regarding Michelle's whereabouts. Danny is about to go out the door and find her. However, before he can do any of that, Jesse has a better idea, because he used to run away from home as a kid. So he comes up with an idea that his dad used on him and whispers the idea in Danny's ear. Meanwhile, in her efforts to mediate a quarrel between Kimmy and Stephanie, D.J. soon becomes the object of an agreement between them when they tell each other the flaws they see in her after Stephanie tells D.J. that she is too bossy; Kimmy agrees and says that D.J. has never complimented her hair. Kimmy remarks that she could go on for hours, and then asks Stephanie if she likes frozen yogurt; Stephanie replies that she loves it. Kimmy and Stephanie then take off to go get some strawberry frozen yogurt, and D.J., not wanting to be left out, heads after them. Back at Teddy's house, while he and Michelle are playing Old Maid, she asks where she is going to sleep. He tells her they are out of beds, so the only place she can sleep is in the kitchen with Sparky. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Danny and Jesse appear with Jesse telling Danny to be strong and stick to the plan they talked about earlier. Michelle asks them if they have anything to say to her, and indeed they do. Using Jesse's idea, they trick Michelle into coming back home, by bringing over a giant suitcase that they say has her extra clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other essentials in case she decides to stay. They say that they feel really bad that she ran away from home and they miss her very much. She confirms that Jesse will never be "Uncle Tattletale" again, and he remarks that he does not know how he can if she does not live with them anymore, to which she says, "I don't?!" Jesse confirms that because she does not like their rules, and they accept her decision to stay at Teddy's house by bringing over the suitcase. She asks if they are joking with that giant suitcase of theirs, but Danny tells her that running away from home is no joke and that there's nothing funny about running away from home, and Jesse adds she can call them in case she changes her mind. Just when she decides to stay and they are about to go on their way, she says that they forgot something: her. She quickly changes her mind and decides living in her own house is much better and that she wants to go home, with both asking if she is sure she wants to go back home and live with them, and she is sure. Saying that they want her to come home, Danny and Jesse both hug and kiss her and say that they miss her, with Danny telling her not to do it again and that she had them worried sick, and possibly the rest of the family, too; Jesse adds that what she did was not smart. They hug and kiss her. In an instant, all three of them are on their way home. Even better, Danny takes back his promise to ground Michelle "for life". Once they get home, Jesse and Michelle happily go upstairs to her and Stephanie's room and put her little suitcase on her bed. And while she is elated to return to her own home, be back in her own room, play with her own stuffed animals, and sleep in her own bed once again, he decides that it is time for her to sit down at the little table for one of his "little talks". She explains that the real reason she ran away from home was that he got her in trouble when he told on her. However, he explains that he felt bad about telling on her and getting her in trouble, but she needs to know that she can't break the rules of the house, no matter where she is, no matter what day it is, and no matter the time of day, and that is why he told on her: if she broke the rules one day, she's destined to break them all the time, let alone forever. He adds that if she has a problem, big or small, she can come to him, Danny, Joey, Becky, Stephanie, or even D.J.; she agrees with a simple "Capiche". He also goes on to explain that while touching his musical instruments without his permission was wrong and bad enough, running away from home was even worse and more wrong, as it was very dangerous for her. He explains to her that she should not go anywhere alone without permission, and after she asks what he really was going to leave her, reveals the big suitcase was actually empty to begin with. He promises her that she can be his "little Munchkin" again if she promises to stop calling him "Uncle Tattletale", which she promises to do and also promises not to run away from home ever again or touch his musical instruments without his permission. To confirm all these promises, they shake on it; but instead of a handshake, they shake their bodies (an old joke), then hug. He tells her that he loves her, and she tells him that she loves him. He then says that he will see her after dinner. After Jesse leaves, "evil" appears and has another idea, but Michelle wants "evil" out, and "evil" gives a raspberry as she disappears. Then, "good" appears and is proud of her, and reminds her to do the right thing from this point on. She promises to do so, though she admits that "good" can get on her nerves. "Good" leaves, having prevailed over "evil" this time, obviously. Michelle, having finally learned her lesson(s), walks over to her bed, unzips her little suitcase, and starts unpacking. Quotes Jesse demonstrates his musical equipment to Teddy and Michelle, they're anxious to play with it, too. But he stops them dead in their tracks. Jesse: Freeze! signals them away from the equipment. Stick your hands where I can see them. do so. Put your hands down. they do so. OK, now let me tell you guys something: This is not a toy store, alright? This is very expensive equipment that I'm still making payments on. So under no circumstances are you to touch anything in this whole, entire studio. Michelle: My feet are touching the floor. Teddy: She's got you there. ---- before Wendy walks in the front door, Joey starts doing pushups. Joey: Hi, Wendy. Wendy: Hi, Joey. Joey: Just doing my little morning pump up. Today, I'm working on abs, pecs, and uh, lobes. Wendy: Lobes. Working out your ears? Joey: Yep. Feel the definition in these babies. Wendy: his ear Ooh, I love a man with ears of steel. ---- Jesse catches Michelle in his studio breaking the rule he specifically told her before, Danny comes down to see what the commotion's about. Danny: Hey, is everything OK down here? Michelle: an "A-OK" symbol with her hand Everything is super. Jesse: No, everything is not 'super'. She was down here playing with my stuff after I specifically told her not to. Danny: Really? Did you do that, Michelle? Michelle: I was just having fun. Danny: Well, your fun is over now. For the rest of the day, you're gonna be in your room, and no TV. Michelle: Can I rent the videotapes? Danny: No tapes, no cable, no pay-per-view. Michelle: You gotta be kidding! Danny: No, I'm not. You break the rules, you're gonna be punished. Michelle: Thanks a lot, Uncle Tattletale. Jesse: shocked I am not a tattletale. Danny, she just called me a—Alright, so I am a tattletale, but it's not my fault because you were messing around with my stuff. Michelle: I thought I was your "little Munchkin", but I was wrong. Danny: OK, Michelle. That's enough. Now come with me up to your room. leads her out. Michelle: Jesse I hope you're happy. ---- arrives at the front door to Teddy's house. Michelle: Hi, Teddy. Can I live with you? Teddy: Sure. Come on in. does so, as he closes the door. Guess what? his family Michelle's gonna live with us. Teddy's dad: Does your dad know you're here? Michelle: No, when you run away, you don't tell. Teddy's mom: Why did you run away, sweetheart? Michelle: To teach Uncle Tattletale a lesson. Denise: She's really cute. Can we keep her? Michelle: I'm a fun girl! Teddy's dad: Well, until we can get this straightened out, you're welcome to stay here. Michelle: Thanks, new dad! ---- the phone call regarding Michelle's whereabouts, Danny explains the situation. Danny: Michelle went down the street to Teddy's house. She ran away from home. Jesse: What?! Becky: What?! Why would she do that? Jesse: Oh, she was mad at me. She called me "Uncle Tattletale". Danny: Well, I'm gonna see that she never runs away again. Becky: Well, what are you gonna do? Danny: First I'm gonna hug her, then I'm gonna kiss her, then I'm gonna ground her for life. sets off to find his "Little Princess", but his brother-in-law stops him. Jesse: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it, Tall Man. I got a better idea. Danny: What? Jesse: Let's do what my dad did to me when I'' ran away. I guarantee you, she'll never do it again. Come here. whispers the idea in Danny's ear. ---- at Teddy's house, he and Michelle are playing Old Maid. '''Michelle': Pick a card, any card. does so... Teddy: Aw, man! I got the Old Maid again! Michelle: Don't play this for money. puts the deck away. Teddy, where am I going to sleep tonight? Teddy: We're out of beds. You can sleep in the kitchen with Sparky. Michelle: I used to have a dog Comet. singing Those were the days. ---- [Danny and Jesse grant Michelle her wish to stay at her new home, as they head back to her old home. Suddenly...] Michelle: Wait! You forgot something! Danny: What? What did we forget? Michelle: Me! Danny: Really? You mean, you wanna come back and live with us? Jesse: Even with Uncle Tattletale? Michelle: Yes, I wanna go home! hug and kiss her. Danny: And we want you to come home. Jesse: Yeah, we missed ya. Danny: Michelle, don't you ever do this again. You had us worried sick. Jesse: That wasn't very smart, young lady. Michelle: You're telling me? I was gonna sleep with the dog Sparky. hug and kiss her again, and then head home. ---- they arrive home, Jesse and Michelle head upstairs. Michelle: My room! My bed! My pig! I love this place. ---- Jesse and Michelle have their "little talk" and he leaves, her consciences appear once again; separately this time. Bad Michelle: I got another good idea! Michelle: I don't wanna hear it. Bad Michelle: Let's sneak out and watch MTV Raps! Michelle: to her evil conscience, and then to her door I want you outta here. Michelle gives a raspberry on the way out. I like the way she dresses. second later, Good Michelle appears in the other chair. Good Michelle: Michelle, I'm so proud of you. Michelle: Thank you. Good Michelle: her happy look turns into a serious one And remember, always do the right thing from now on. Michelle: Oh, I will. Michelle disappears. She can get on my nerves. Trivia *This is the third of four episodes in which the Olsen twins appear on screen together **Mary-Kate plays "Good Michelle" (wearing a pink princess dress and a long curly wig) **Ashley plays "Bad Michelle" (wearing a biker outfit with a bandana on her head and rips in the pants) *Teddy is played by Tahj Mowry and his sister Denise (not to be confused with Denise Frazer) is played by Tahj's real-life twin sisters Tia and Tamera Mowry (who, 2 years later, would star in their own series Sister, Sister) *The episode title comes from the catchphrase used on The Flip Wilson Show by Flip's character Geraldine Jones *This episode features a rare instance of Michelle's full name, Michelle Elizabeth, being used **On a side note, the Olsen twins' sister, Elizabeth, was born seven years (almost to the day) after this episode aired **Similarly, D.J.'s and Stephanie's full names (Donna Jo Margaret and Stephanie Judith, respectively) were used in "Sisterly Love" (season 1), "El Problema Grande de D.J." (season 2), and "Divorce Court" (season 3); only Stephanie's was used in "Cutting It Close" (season 2 premiere) and "Honey, I Broke the House" (season 3); only D.J.'s was used in "Good News, Bad News" (season 4) *"Evil" telling "Good" to "go kiss a frog" (as "good" was dressed as a princess), was a reference to "The Frog Prince", which was D.J.'s play in "Sisterly Love" *The consciences of Michelle were most likely used in response to D.J. explaining the term to her after D.J. got all three of them grounded in "Sisters in Crime" *The only episode where Teddy's father is mentioned by name, but not his mother *The third episode where someone other than Danny is tough on the girls; the first was Joey in the aptly-named "Joey Gets Tough" (season 2), the second was Becky in "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" (season 4) *Songs – sung by Joey: **" " (from ) **" " (from ) Gallery Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.36.51-AM.png|Michelle interrupts D.J. while she is working on her homework Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.40.04-AM.png|Teddy is impressed by Jesse's musical equipment Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.46.18-AM.png|Stephanie and Kimmy fighting Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-2.50.10-AM.png|Joey hugs his girlfriend and Danny's sister, Wendy Screen-shot-2012-06-20-at-3.02.40-AM.png|Michelle with her good and evil consciences Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-1.55.14-AM.png|Comet consoles Michelle after she is sent to her room Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.03.55-AM.png|Teddy and his family playing Monopoly Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.07.58-AM.png|One of the babies eating his first solid food Screen-shot-2012-06-21-at-2.24.57-AM.png|Kimmy and Stephanie find that they do have something in common while complaining about D.J. Screen-shot-2012-06-22-at-2.19.22-AM.png|Jesse and Michelle forgive each other Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes